


Peanut Butter Cookies

by Evitcani



Series: Living and Dying Beneath the Veil [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus is the best magical son, Anonymous prompt, Dad Taako, Fluff, Gen, We need to talk about that peanut allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Angus learns to bake peanut butter cookies for his dad who seems to love peanut butter.No other series context needed fromLiving and Dying Beneath the Veil.





	Peanut Butter Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 59 and 60 spoilers ahoy!
> 
> This was an anonymous prompt I was given on Tumblr:
> 
> "Fic idea- no pressure, obvs. Cannon taako has a peanut allergy and also ate half a reuses cup. Is he bad at remembering? Is it not too severe? Does he just not care. Would he tell Ango or Krav if they baked him something or just go for it? Love your writing, if this gives you an idea you like I'd love to see it. Hope you have an a+ day!"
> 
> Also, this is an issue from the rest of the series, but Taako gets sick more frequently after events that happened in Wonderland.

Angus McDonald tried very hard not to run too fast. One, it would seem strange to anyone he passed and he was well-known around the city. Two, it was possible he'd spill some of the cookies he was carrying. 

He had spent all day with Mara at the bakery learning how to bake peanut butter cookies for Taako. The trip to the clinic seemed to take forever, especially with the huge backpack of spell books he had across his back. The receptionist recognized him instantly and waved for him to go in. 

Taako was buried between stacks of books on curses. He looked up sleepily and paused to cough into handkerchief, wiping away the blood with a look of annoyance. "There's my boy," he mumbled weakly, smiling and setting aside the book he was reading. 

Angus smiled back, keeping himself chipper. He'd learned how to be good at that. "You seem to be doing a lot better today, dad," he greeted cheerfully. 

"Yeah, for sure, my man, doc says I can bust outta here in a couple days. Are you being nice to Mookie, pumpkin?" Taako watched Angus pull over a visitor chair and sit by the bed. 

The detective tried not to scowl. "I'll be nice to him when he's nice to me, sir," he said seriously, adjusting his glasses. 

Taako patted him on the shoulder, grinning. "That's my boy, Anglo, don't take shit from _anyone_ ," he laughed. "Maggie get back yet?" 

Angus nodded and set the pack down on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, I'm going over there tonight, sir," he replied, then pushed the cookies towards Taako, who looked at them curiously. "Mara watched me today! She taught me how to make peanut butter cookies to cheer you up," he bit back a too-enthusiastic smile. Taako took off the covering and picked one up, biting into it. The look of pride made Angus give up on playing it cool. "Do you like them, sir? I know, sir, how much you love peanut butter, sir." He clutched at the strap of the pack while he waited on a response.

Taako nodded, starting on the next one. "They're pretty good for someone like _you_ , Angles," he grinned. "You caught me. I fuckin' love this shit, homie." 

Before Angus could reply again, Taako put a hand on his stomach and grimaced. "I'll go get the nurse!" Angus was off the waiting chair and hurrying out to the door. 

"Wait -!" Angus heard Taako calling faintly. He dragged a nurse back to the room, where he discovered the cookies were suddenly missing, plate and all. That was curious.

The nurse buzzed around Taako, prodding him with diagnostic spells. Angus wasn't sure why Taako was glaring at him like he'd been betrayed. "Mr. Taaco, were you eating peanut butter again?" 

Taako scratched the side of his nose and looked away. "Nope," he lied. 

"Actually, yes, I brought him some peanut butter cookies," Angus interjected. Taako slapped a hand over his own face, looking exasperated.

The nurse sighed deeply. "Angus, you should know better," she _tsk_ ed. 

The detective adjusted his glasses. "I'm not sure what you mean, sir," he mumbled, thinking. After a moment, the pieces fell into place. "Wait," he started. "You're allergic to peanuts," he turned to Taako accusingly. Taako held up his hands like he'd been caught, shrugging. "Dad!" Taako laughed, shrugging again.

The nurse sighed and clicked her fingers, finding the plate Taako had hidden. "This will be at the front desk for you when you're finished visiting, Angus." She picked them up with one last stern look at the both of them.

Angus nodded, still glaring at Taako as the nurse left. "Food allergies can kill people, Taako." 

Taako sighed, rolling his eyes. "Look kid, sometimes adults do stupid things because they _want to_." He shot a look at Angus, pulling the adult card. It made Angus wish he was an adult so Taako would stop underestimating his ability to understand people.

The elf had always been good at avoiding what was really going on and making Angus wish to be an adult was probably part of that tactic. Angus crossed his small arms. "You wouldn't unnecessarily put your life at risk," he said plainly. Taako looked down at him, then away. He let out a frustrated huff. 

"I'm not gonna argue with a little boy. Listen. It's -," he sighed. "It's complicated, my dude." He crossed his own arms. 

Angus let his anger slip away. He went quiet for a few moments, observing the hunch of Taako's shoulder and the darting eyes. "Okay," he said softly. Taako wasn't ready to tell him. "Dad, I'm having some trouble with some of the big words in this book. Will you read them to me?" Taako would sit on whatever was making him moody all night if Angus didn't distract him.

Taako finally looked over, letting his shoulders drop. Angus climbed onto the hospital bed and pulled out one of the spell books. "Geez, you're getting a little too old for this, aren't you?" Taako's tone was teasing, but he scooted over and cracked open the book Angus handed him. He dropped an arm around Angus as the boy snuggled against the elf's side. 

When it was time for Angus to go home, Taako stopped his packing with a soft hand on the top of his head. "Share those cookies with your Uncle Magnus, huh? Don't let them go to waste, my man. They're Lup's favorite."

Angus nodded, feeling very small as Taako folded his hands in his lap and gazed out the window. "Goodnight, dad," he said quietly. Angus thought it was a shame that he would never be able to figure out all of Taako. He was half a puzzle that hid all the other pieces. Angus was only a little boy, but he had always thought Taako was afraid someone would steal what the elf had left. "I love you," he added, more softly. It was the first time he'd said it to Taako. He frequently told Magnus and Merle, but Taako was _different_. He'd seen the brief look of devastation the first time Magnus had said it casually.

Taako startled, then looked back down at Angus. "Don't get all mopey like Mango. You'll see me tomorrow, huh? Have a good night with your Uncle Mags, peanut," he laughed. 

As Angus was leaving the room, he thought he heard Taako say, very quietly, "I love you, too." He didn't turn around, even as he felt his little heart swell with emotion.

Taako had handed Angus a very small, but very important piece of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, Anon! 
> 
> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
